


Christmas Presents

by Dormchi



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Barebacking, Christmas, Gifts, Lap Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 02:06:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1101115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dormchi/pseuds/Dormchi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel decided that presents could definitely wait.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Presents

“Your sense of humor needs work,” Gabriel had said, grinning as he watched Sam cut through layer after layer of wrapping paper, packing tape, and tissue paper. He’d wrapped this particular present very, very well—so well, in fact, that Sam had spent a good 5 minutes cutting into it without any payoff. There had just been more paper, boxes inside boxes, and Sam’s buttons being pressed in every way that Gabriel loves.

“I think I know when to give up.” Sam sighed and folded up his very dull pocket knife, setting it on top of the impossible to open gift. Gabriel had been ready to egg him on, because the gift inside really was worth all of the effort, but he’d gotten a lap full of frustrated Sam and been thoroughly distracted from that point forward.

He’d decided that presents could definitely wait.

“You’re a jerk, you know that?” Sam says heatedly, face flushed and sweaty as he thrusts his lube-slicked fingers in and out of his hole, and Gabriel can’t think of a prettier sight in the world. He reaches out and wraps his fingers around Sam’s straining length, the hard flesh hot and angry-red in his hand. His thumb smears through the precome drooling from the tip, and Sam jerks a little, pushing his cock into the frustratingly loose circle of Gabriel’s fingers.

“You love it,” Gabriel teases, wrapping his free around the back of Sam’s neck and pulling him down for a kiss. Sam chooses that moment to line himself up with the head of Gabriel’s cock and sink down just enough for the crown to push past that tight ring of muscle. The initial moans are muffled by lips and tongue, and Gabriel isn’t exactly sure whose moans they are, just knows that the wet heat gripping his cock is almost unbearable and he needs more.

Sam sinks down to the hilt and stills, and Gabriel can feel the fine tremors running through them both when he starts to move. Sam’s hands are braced on Gabriel’s shoulders, fingertips digging into them through his shirt. Each time he pulls up and then seats himself again, a stuttered moan escapes his lips. “You’re damn—damn lucky I love you,” he rasps, and he trembles as he picks up the pace, driving himself down onto Gabriel’s slick cock.

Gabriel tightens his fingers around Sam’s length, and Sam throws his head back and cries out, thick white ropes of come spurting from his cock and over Gabriel’s hand. He leans forward, wrapping his arms around Gabriel’s neck, and giving him the position he needs to thrust up and take what he needs from Sam.

“ _Fuck me_.”

Gabriel doesn’t need to be told twice. He grips Sam’s hips tightly and fucks up into him, the sound of flesh slapping and Sam’s gasps and moans filling his ears. His orgasm coils tight and low in his belly, and with one last thrust he’s coming, aching cock pulsing his release inside Sam.

They sit like that for several long moments, just holding onto each other and catching their breath. Carefully, Gabriel guides Sam up and his softening cock slips out, wet and sticky from Sam’s hole.

“We kinda argued like a married couple just now.”

“Shut up, Gabe.” Sam laughs breathlessly and rests his head on Gabriel’s shoulder, arms wrapped loosely around him. The afterglow is perfect as always, because even though Sam is taller and stronger, he always leans on Gabriel and trusts him to hold him up when he’s shaking and exhausted and spent like this.

When they finally pull apart to get cleaned up, he casts a glance at the mangled present still sitting next to the Christmas tree and grins.

He’ll help Sam open it later. There’s a ring inside, after all, and a proposal to be made.


End file.
